


Different frost

by Tillymint_loves_chocolate



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint_loves_chocolate/pseuds/Tillymint_loves_chocolate
Summary: What if Jack frost wasn't who he said he was.what if he had a life before he became Jackson overland before Jack frost.





	Different frost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or rise of the guardians at all all I own are the OF`s

What if everything we knew about Jack frost was wrong? what if he had a life before the life of Jackson overland that he could remember?

 

Things have just gotten interesting.


End file.
